Snow Day
by xshieldmaidenx
Summary: Present for moxieangel.   ZOMG I LOVE THAT CHICK   SoubixRituska, light yaoi/boy love/slash/shonen-ai, etc.   "Uwaa! Ritsuka-kun, did you hear? We don't have school today!" How Ritsuka and Soubi spend their day off.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Loveless. I only play with the characters cause I get lonely sometimes :3**

((A/N:This is a very late bday present for moxieangel. Check out her stuff! No real warnings for this one except those that accompany the series (ya know… 21-year-old male kissing the 12-year-old boy, that kinda thing). Unless you want a warning for fluffy snow and even fluffier plot..?))

_SNOW DAY_

_/Good morning, Ritsuka./ _was the text message that greeted the boy as he awoke. He smiled slightly before texting a reply.

_/Morning Soubi./_

Rather than wait for a reply, Ritsuka began his morning routine, pausing only to gawk at the window.

"…That's a lot of snow." He stated, eyes slightly wide. A moment later, his phone started beeping, signaling an incoming call.

"Hello?"

"Uwaa! Ritsuka-kun, did you hear? We don't have school today!" Yuiko cheered loudly, causing Ritsuka to wince at her volume.

"Really? I didn't think there was that much snow out there…" he blinked.

"Uh-huh! I can't wait to go have a snowball fight, and make snow angels…. Ooo! I wanna build a snowman!"

Ritsuka allowed his friend to chatter on as he brushed through his hair, carefully framing his dark locks around his cat hears so he didn't hit them with the brush on accident.

Just as Yuikio was about to launch into a rant about her future snow-friend, a tapping on his window caused Ritsuka to cut her off.

"I gotta go, but I'll call you later. Bye." Not giving her time to respond, he hit the 'END' button on his phone before turning to open the window.

"Soubi! What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I came to see you. Is that wrong?"

"It is when you're supposed to be in class!"

"My university is closed today." Soubi laughed, draping an arm around Ritsuka's shoulder to pull him close. "I thought we could spend the day together, if you wanted."

"That'd be… fun." The cat boy blushed slightly but made no move to get out of the partial embrace. "I want to make more memories with you..."

"I want to make memories with you, too." Soubi replied. "But more than that, I want to do whatever Ritsuka wants to do."

"Alright! I'll get dressed so we can go." Ritsuka smiled happily.

"If you'd like, I can help—"

"NO!" he pulled away, slapping at Soubi's hand angrily. "I can do it myself."

"Okay, okay. I was only kidding. Mostly." The blond amended with a chuckle.

Ritsuka didn't bother to respond, grabbing his clothes and rushing into the bathroom next to his room. Moments later, he came back into the room, dressed in his snow gear.

"You look so cute." Soubi patted the other's head affectionately.

"Stop that." He blushed. "C'mon… let's just go."

Ritsuka laughed happily as he ducked behind a tree, just barely missing being hit by a snowball. He quickly kneeled down to scoop up a handful of snow which he quickly balled up and threw back at his attacker. Soubi's chuckles were immediately silenced as he found himself with a face full of snow.

"Was that entirely fair, Ritsuka?"

"You started it." The boy shrugged, hiding a smile.

"Well then, I'll simply have to finish it." Soubi smirked in response, the only warning Ritsuka got before he was tackled into the ground, still cushioned by Soubi's strong arms.

"Ah! That's cold!" Snow was flying everywhere as the dark-haired boy thrashed and attempted to escape. The older male merely laughed before throwing a good deal of snow in the other's face.

"Okay! That's it!" Ritsuka scowled in annoyance before wrapping a leg around the others waist and rolling on top of him. Soubi retaliated by tickling Ritsuka's sides in an attempt to distract him, but the boy was not to be diverted. With a triumphant shout, he shoved a handful of snow down the front of Soubi's shirt, causing the other male to shake comically. Throughout this ordeal, Ritsuka remained seated firmly on top of the blonde, pressing him further into the snow. Realizing their position, Soubi reached up to wrap his arms around the other's waist, pulling him down to rest on his chest.

"What is it, Soubi? Did I hurt you?" Ritsuka began to sit up in concern, but Soubi merely pulled him back down.

"No, it's not that." He shook his head. "Ritsuka… I love you."

"… you shouldn't just say that randomly. It'll make it seem like you don't mean it."

"But I do, and I want you to know that I do. And it wasn't random… I was just expressing how I feel. Playing with you, spending time with you like this… it makes me love you even more."

"Soubi..."

"I love you."

"I think…" Ritsuka paused, thinking. "I think that maybe… Maybe someday… I'll come to love you too. I'm not sure of what love is right now… But one day I will. And that day, I'll be able to tell you that I love you too."

Nodding in assurance, Ritsuka leaned up to place a gentle kiss on Soubi's lips before pulling away. Soubi's eyes were wide, but his shock didn't prevent him from pulling his Sacrifice down for another kiss.

'_It should DEFINITELY snow more often…' _Ritsuka decided, smiling into the kiss before losing himself completely.


End file.
